


I've Been Waiting For You

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: John and Christina have known each other for years......neither knowing that the other has a crush on him/her......after overhearing Christina confiding to Yasmin John takes fate into his own hands and decides to go after her.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_London, England, October 1993_

Christina was working on a press release at her computer; she was in charge of public relations for the record label she worked for, Pharlophone. She was nearly finished when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up just in time to see her friend Yasmin as she peeked her head inside the door. “You busy Christina?” she asked with a grin.

Christina smiled as she stood up to greet her friend. “I’m never too busy for you,” she replied as she hugged Yasmin. “I haven’t seen you in a while, did you just get back?” she asked. 

“Yes, I just got back in London yesterday. I had a fashion show in Monte Carlo and I am so glad to be back home with Simon and my little girls,” Yasmin said with a sigh. 

“So how is little Amber and Saffron?” Christina asked.

“Not so little anymore,” Yasmin laughed as she took a seat beside Christina while she poured tea for the both of them. “Amber just turned 4 in August and I swear Saffy grew 2 inches while I was gone for just those few days,” she sighed and Christina laughed with her friend. 

“Well you know what they say, enjoy them while you can, they’ll be grown in a blink of an eye,” Christina remarked wistfully. She envied Yasmin somewhat, she had been married to Simon for almost 8 years now and they had two beautiful little girls. Christina sighed internally……she wondered if she’d ever get the chance to have a family of her own and be a mom. Of course that solely depended on her meeting the right man first and unfortunately that prospect didn’t look too promising at the moment.

“Don’t I know it,” Yasmin agreed as she raised her cup to her lips. She looked thoughtfully at Christina, she knew her friend would never admit to it but she felt lonely at times, she dated and had a boyfriend or two but it never lasted beyond a few months. Suddenly Yasmin had a thought and she smiled as she put her cup down. She had a plan but in order for it to work she had to find out something first. “Hey Chrissy, we’re good friends right?” Yasmin asked. Christina nodded. “So can I ask you something?” she said, her voice a hushed whisper.

“Of course,” Christina answered. “You can ask me anything.”

“Do you like John?” Yasmin asked, referring to her husband’s friend and bassist for Duran Duran.

“John? Of course I do,” Christina replied, blushing slightly. “I’ve known him for a few years now after all.”

“No, I mean do you _really like John_? Like romantically interested in him? As in you’d go out with him if he asked you,” Yasmin asked and this time Christina’s face flamed. _I knew it!_ Yasmin smiled to herself.

“Yeah I do, I’ve had a crush on John ever since the first day I saw him here, when I first started working here,” Christina confessed, figuring there was no sense in hiding it any longer; it was the truth after all. She’d never forget the day they’d crossed paths…..the moment she’d looked into those deep brown eyes and the way he’d said “Hiya” in that sexy sounding British accent of his had her positively swooning even though she had been involved with someone else at the time. The way he’d smiled at her left her giddy and the moment their hands touched she’d felt a spark pass between them. She never knew that John had felt it too and it had left him feeling more than a bit rattled…..

John was getting ready to knock on Christina’s door, the door was slightly ajar but he heard Yasmin’s voice and decided to come back…..but then he heard his name mentioned and decided to stick around….. After all this could be interesting …..

Yasmin smiled. “So how come you never told John that you liked him in that way?” she asked. “You two are good friends right?”

John nearly gasped in surprise almost giving himself away……..Christina liked him? She was actually interested in him too? This little revelation was a nice surprise. She had no idea that he was crushing on her as well…….

Christina smiled brightly. “Yazzy I think we both know that there is no way John would ever be interested in me,” she stated. It hurt to even say it but it was true. “I mean have you seen his ex-girlfriends? They’re beautiful and blonde. And then there’s me,” she said laughing it off. John was shocked to hear Christina put herself down that way……didn’t that woman have any idea just how beautiful she really was? John thought Christina was the most beautiful, most desirable woman he’d ever met……and he longed to tell her so……or better yet show her just how desirable she was. Yes that would be even better he decided and John couldn’t wait to get her alone.

“Don’t be so quick to judge,” Yasmin lightly scolded her. “You’ll notice that they’re ex-girlfriends for a reason, he’s not been involved with anyone for a while now. I’ve seen the way John looks at you sometimes. He wants you Chrissy, I can just tell.” “And please don’t talk about yourself like that, in case you hadn’t noticed, you my friend are gorgeous. Inside and out. John or any other man for that matter would be lucky to have you and don’t you forget it,” Yasmin gently reminded her. On some level Christina knew Yasmin was right……but with her curves and long waist length black hair she was far from what John usually went for. 

And this time it was John’s face that slightly reddened. _Leave it to Yasmin to notice_ he thought with a slightly embarrassed smile. That woman didn’t miss a thing! But she was definitely right about that, he’d be a very lucky man to have Christina and he knew it. All those years that had gone by with him wanting her and he had to wonder why during all that time he never acted on those feelings……it had been quite some time since any woman had stirred such deep feelings inside him and he supposed he had been scared to approach her until now…..he didn’t want to waste any more time he wanted to be with Christina and now that he knew she had feelings for him too there was nothing stopping him from telling her, showing her how he felt.

“Are you going to the party the record label is having Friday night?” Yasmin asked suddenly.

“Yes of course,” Christina answered. “I wouldn’t miss it.” She had helped arrange it after all; it would be a shame for her to miss it. The party was going to be held at a club in London, it was by invitation only and was being held to celebrate Duran Duran’s _The Wedding Album_ having gone platinum. The latest single _Too Much Information_ was still doing quite well on the charts. With it being October and the fact that Halloween was almost upon them, Christina had added a twist by also turning it into a Halloween costume party. Fall was her favorite time of year and she reasoned that one was never too old for Halloween. 

“Well then my friend, in that case we need to get you a sexy costume, one that will make John take notice of you,” Yasmin declared. 

_No need for that_ John thought with an amused smile. _Christina doesn’t need a sexy costume to get me to notice her._ _That beautiful lady caught my attention the first time I saw her_. Still he couldn’t help but want to see what Yasmin came up with……

“Yazzy,” Christina protested slightly but her friend would not take no for an answer. 

“Trust me on this,” Yasmin smiled. “Johnny can still be a bit shy sometimes; he just needs a push in the right direction.” These two were perfect for each other, she just knew it. “I know just the place to go to, they have the best costumes, you’ll see,” Yasmin said with a smile. “I’ll meet you back here at 5 and we’ll go then.”

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” Christina asked, shaking her head.

“Nope! Be ready at 5,” Yasmin reminded her and then she was out the door.

Christina just shook her head and smiled as she sat back down to work. Once Yasmin got an idea in her head there was no stopping her! What if Yasmin was right though? What if John really did feel the same for her? The possibility of it all sent her heart racing and Christina found that she couldn’t stop thinking about it……she even found herself fantasizing about what it would be like for John to take her in his arms and kiss her……the press of his lips on hers…..those strong arms wrapped tightly around her as he held her close…..she felt her entire body flush at that thought. A knock on her door startled Christina out of her daydream about John and she looked up to see the object of her thoughts standing right there in her doorway. _Does he have some sort of radar or what?_ She thought feeling her face grow hot. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hiya Chrissy,” John said giving her that sexy smile of his as he walked, no, more like sauntered into her office and she noticed that he made sure to close the door behind him……he’d never done that before.

“John, hey how have you been? I was just thinking about you,” Christina said, surprised at how flirty her voice suddenly sounded……if John only knew what she had been thinking about just now…..she stood up and walked around the front of her desk and John surprised them both as he suddenly enveloped her in a warm hug, holding her close. Christina had to fight the urge to bury her face in his chest and snuggle him…..John was wearing a black button down shirt and like always he had left the first few buttons undone, he was so tall her cheek rested against the bared skin of his chest, not that she minded one bit…...John held Christina for a moment longer before he finally pulled away…..the feel of her soft lush body against his, the scent of her soft arousing perfume pulled at his senses……it wasn’t enough for him, he wanted to pull her right back into his arms and kiss her until he had her mindless with passion……and those curves of hers…..well he was just burning to get his hands on them and let his hands roam over them as he pleased…….hell he’d been fantasizing about it for years now!

John just smiled at Christina as he sat on the edge of her desk. “It’s so good to see you again love, it’s been too long. We’re taking a bit of a break from touring right now but I reckon you knew that already,” he said looking at her. “You and I should catch up. Are you going to the record company party this Friday night?” he asked her before he lost his nerve.

“As a matter of fact I am. You know you are the second person to ask me that today,” Christina replied. 

“Yeah love?” John asked, as if he didn’t already know!

“Yes Yazzy was here earlier and she asked me the same thing,” Christina answered nonchalantly.

“I love the Halloween theme, sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun, I’m actually looking forward to it,” John said. “Are you taking anyone?”

Christina sighed. “No, I’ll be taking myself but I’m not going to let it stop me from having a good time,” she declared firmly.

“Well I’m not going with anyone either,” John said smiling softly at her. “So why don’t you and I go together then? I’d love it if you’d be my date for the party Chrissy. So what do you say? Will you go with me love?” John asked.

Christina could not believe what she was hearing…..had Yasmin been right after all? She had to be sure…..“You want _me_ to be your date? Why?” she practically scoffed at him, her defenses going on high alert. “I mean let’s be honest, I’m not the type you usually go for,” she clarified as she held her arms out pointing to her curves. 

John’s dark brown eyes darkened even more…..was she having him on? “You’re wrong love,” he said slowly. “When I look at you I see a very beautiful and very desirable woman, whoever made you think otherwise was a damn bloody fool who clearly didn’t deserve you.” He continued, “On the contrary Chrissy I’ve been a bloody fool for not realizing it sooner. In fact I’m pretty damn surprised that I’ve resisted you this long. Come here love,” he ordered gently holding out his hand to her and his tone left no room for argument. Christina hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and doing his bidding wondering what he could possibly have in mind. She stopped in front of him. “You can come a bit closer, I don’t bite…..yet,” he purred, a devilish smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he reached out and pulled Christina closer so that she was standing between his open legs. He gently cradled her face in his hands, his gaze unwavering as he looked at her as if he were truly seeing her for the first time. “You are so fucking beautiful Chrissy, let me show you,” he growled as he suddenly crushed his mouth with hers. The moment their lips met it was like striking a match…….all the pent up desire between them surged to the surface as John practically drug Christina across his thighs so she straddled them. 

His lips pulled at hers, as he nipped her full bottom lip, his tongue demanding entry and Christina whimpered as she gave in to him, winding her arms around his neck as she fully kissed him back. The moment their tongues touched John groaned as he deepened the kiss his tongue sliding into her mouth. She ran her hands over his chest as she pressed against him. Christina was responding to him exactly as he’d wanted her to. He wanted to touch her and just the thought of doing so had him instantly hard. John pulled Christina tighter against him as one hand sank into her long black hair holding her in place as he thoroughly kissed her again and again while his other hand moved down her back to the curve of that sweetly tempting rear of hers. He settled for resting his hand there giving it a slight squeeze and he was pleased to hear her purr against his mouth as her hands played with the hair at the back of his neck, his scent and heat surrounded her and she wanted more. She’d take whatever he’d give her…..reluctantly John finally ended the kiss as he lifted his mouth from hers, they were both left gasping for air……both of them were completely shaken by that kiss….

Christina held onto the front of John’s shirt with both hands, as she took a step back, her legs had turned to jelly from that heat infused kiss, she had never been kissed like that before, not even by her ex boyfriends and never had just a kiss turned her inside out and leaving her with wanting more. Their eyes met and John ran a finger gently over her red kiss swollen lips and he felt her slightly tremble against him. All he wanted to do was kiss her again and again……to taste her sweet lips but John knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop at just snogging Christina he knew they’d end up with him making love to her either right there on her desk or the couch. 

“Believe me now do you love?” John asked softly. Christina could only nod wordlessly. 

“I believe you proved your point Mr. Taylor,” she purred and John raised his eyebrow at her. 

“I’m still waiting for an answer to my first question there love,” John reminded her.

Christina smiled as she ran a hand over his square jawline. “Yes I will,” she replied finally giving him her answer. John smiled back as he took her hand in his pressing his lips to the back of her hand kissing it. 

“I can’t wait love, I know it’ll be an evening neither one of us will forget,” he promised her and Christina had to wonder just exactly what John meant by that. “I’ll come round for you at 7, alright?”

“Yes John and I can’t wait either,” Christina blushed. John noticed that bit of colour on her cheeks and he couldn’t wait to discover all the other ways he had that would make her blush like that. 

“I’ve got to go for now love, but I’ll be seeing you Friday night,” John promised as he kissed her again, softly this time and then he was gone. 

Christina just stood there; she smiled dreamily as she pressed a hand to her lips that were deliciously red and swollen from John’s kisses. _What brought all of that on she wondered?_ Not that she was complaining! John certainly knew how to kiss a woman……after all he’d managed to turn her whole world upside down and it all started with just a kiss….. _Seriously did that just really happen?_ She wondered again, her mind still in a daze as she went to sit down. After reading the same sentence over and over she finally gave up on trying to concentrate on her work and glanced up at the clock, it was almost 5 now anyway and Yazzy would be here soon. Christina gave up the pretense of getting any work done and instead just shut down her computer while she then waited for her friend to show up. She simply could not stop thinking about John and that kiss……the way he’d kissed her had left her completely breathless……it had been much more than just a kiss, he had been staking his claim on her……the way he had taken complete control of the kiss and dominated her had her all wound up for him. Christina decided at that moment if John wanted to take it further Friday night she wouldn’t turn him down and the thought of him making love to her, claiming her body with his own again and again made her positively wet. 

John sat in his car having just left Christina’s office. He still didn’t know what had possessed him back there to kiss her like that….not that he hadn’t been wanting to kiss her, because he’d wanted to do that and more to her for the past three years now! John had noticed Christina the very first time they had met and he’d felt an instant attraction to her……the moment he’d taken her hand he felt it, an instant spark that he felt pass between the two of them……but John was still smarting from the hurt of Renee having finally left him and he didn’t think it would be right to start something with Christina while he was licking his wounds from their break-up, she deserved to be more than just a rebound for him. 

At the time John reckoned it was just a normal reaction to meeting a beautiful woman and at first that’s what it was…..only his feelings and desire for Christina continued to grow and deepen over the years. She stirred a desire in him that no other woman ever had before……he dreamed about her at night and he found himself thinking about her at various times throughout the day……without even realizing it she had gotten to him….broken through his defenses.

Every time their paths had crossed John found himself falling for Christina more each time, but couldn’t quite get his nerve up to tell her how he felt. But today after hearing Christina confess to Yazzy that she was interested in him too, well now the chase was on. He was going to woo her and he wasn’t going to stop until he had her in his arms and in his bed, and not just for one night either. Just thinking about having Christina beneath him made John even harder. He wanted her and that kiss had been just a tease, it just made him want even more of her. He could still feel her lush body pressing into his, the sexy tempting scent of her perfume and he shifted in his seat as his erection throbbed in his trousers. _Guess it’s a cold shower for me_ John thought as he put the key in the ignition. He sighed and what a waste of a perfectly good hard on too, he’d much rather put it to good use giving Christina a proper shagging instead of taking matters into his own hands……John couldn’t wait until Friday night, he had plans for Christina and he intended on making it a night that neither one of them would forget.

True to her word Yasmin was back in Christina’s office by 5. The moment she walked in however she didn’t miss the high blush on her friend’s face or the dazed smile she still wore. She shot her friend a questioning look. “Did something happen while I was gone?” Yasmin finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 


	3. Chapter 3

“More like John happened,” Christina answered, the flush on her face getting noticeably deeper.

“Oh?” Yasmin queried. “Do tell, did he stop by?”

“He did,” Christina confirmed with a smile. “And he asked me to be his date for the party Friday night,” she added.

Yasmin squealed with surprise. “I knew it! I knew John had a thing for you too!” _So I was right after all she smirked. I’m glad Johnny finally got his nerve up to ask her._

“That’s not all he did,” Christina went on, a silly smirk on her face. “John kissed me, one of those hot, steamy kisses that make your legs melt like butter.” This time Yasmin squealed so loud Christina nearly had to cover her ears. 

“That settles it then, we simply must find you a drop dead sexy costume,” Yasmin declared with a glint in her dark brown eyes. “And I have just the thing in mind,” she offered. 

Christina grinned. “Well what are we waiting for then? Let’s go,” she said grabbing her purse. They took Yasmin’s car and headed to one of her favorite shops. Yasmin led Christina inside and she just gaped at the seductive costumes that were on the rack and she actually blushed as quite a few of the more naughty ones left little to the imagination……

“Hmmm…..let’s see,” Yasmin said as she looked through the wide array of sexy costumes. “Oh yes, this one will do quite nicely,” she stated as she took one from the rack and held it up for Christina to see. Her mouth fell open when she saw the skimpy belly dancer outfit which consisted of a red beaded bra top and a flowing loose sheer skirt with a slit all the way up on the side and a headpiece with a veil.

“Yazzy! I couldn’t possibly wear that!” Christina protested. “I mean look at it, I may as well be naked!” If John saw her dressed like that he’d be all over her!

Yasmin gave her friend an evil smirk. “Trust me when John sees you in this, he won’t be able to keep his hands off you. Come on Chrissy, at least try it on. Look, if you really don’t like it after that we’ll find something else then alright?” she promised.

Alright,” Christina conceded. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try it on and at least see how it looks,” she added as she took the outfit from Yasmin and they headed off to the dressing rooms. Christina slipped out of her clothes and tried the costume on, it was a bit more revealing than what she was used to. The skirt rested low on her hips just below her navel and the side slit went all the way up leaving that side open. The top showed off the cleavage of her full breasts without showing too much. Even Christina had to admit that it didn’t look that bad. She felt sexy wearing the costume and it showed off her curves perfectly. She couldn’t wait to see John’s reaction. Christina opened the door to show Yasmin. “Well how does it look? And be honest,” she said as she waited for her friend’s opinion. 

Yasmin smiled as Christina turned around, the costume was a perfect choice, and it flattered her curves and full breasts. She was stunned, Christina looked like she belonged on a runway and she told her as much. “You my friend are gorgeous. Why you never became a model I don’t know but I do know once John sees you Friday night he won’t know what hit him,” Yasmin told her.

“So you don’t think it’s a bit much?” Christina asked.

“Nope, not at all, it’s perfect. I’ll even come over and help you with your hair and make-up,” Yasmin said practically giddy with excitement. Friday night came and Yasmin came over early to do Christina’s hair and make-up. They were sitting at Christina’s dressing table and Yasmin had put her long black hair in rollers while she skillfully applied make-up to her friend’s face making sure to line her eyes expertly with eyeliner for a dramatic effect. She took out the rollers and arranged Christina’s hair letting the midnight waves tumble freely down her back. She adjusted the headpiece and veil and then she stepped back to admire her handiwork. “Well what do you think?” Yasmin asked her at last. 

Christina could only stare at the mirror in shock……she almost didn’t recognize herself! “Wow! Is that really me?” she wondered out loud. Even she had to admit she looked stunning. “Thank you Yazzy!” Christina said as she hugged her friend.

“You’re welcome Chrissy, but remember it’s just make-up after all, you’re beautiful without it. I wish I could be here when John sees you, he is going to drop to his knees, so if I don’t see you two later on I’ll know why,” Yasmin teased as Christina turned a very interesting shade of red. After Yasmin left it was nearly 7 and Christina was nervous as she finished up by spraying some of her favorite perfume on her neck and wrists and inserting diamond studs into her ears before slipping her feet into a pair of crimson heels.

John took a moment to compose himself as he readied himself for whatever waited for him behind Christina’s door……he already knew she would be in something sexy and revealing thanks to Yazzy…..then again he thought she was already beautiful no matter what she wore. Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell. Not even a minute later the door opened and John just about fell down in the doorway when he saw what that sexy beautiful minx was wearing……..he had to hold on to the doorframe as his black leather trousers suddenly felt way too tight and he hoped Christina wouldn’t notice right away the erection he was undoubtedly sporting. Nothing could have prepared him for the tantalizing sight of Christina in that costume she was wearing……the way her skirt rode low on her hips showing off those sexy curves of hers…..he wanted to reach out and pull her up close against him just so he could feel her body against his. 

John couldn’t help himself as he openly stared at her. Bloody hell but fuck she was sexy as hell in that costume……it didn’t leave much to the imagination and he mentally thanked Yazzy for helping Christina pick it out! Christina found herself blushing from the smoldering look John was giving her as if he was getting ready to pounce on her just then……. She could practically feel his eyes on her and she felt it all the way down between her legs……that look he gave her was so hot she could feel it in the air between them…..John wanted to take Christina in his arms and kiss her senseless right then but he knew if he did they’d never make it to the club if he had his way!

Christina couldn’t help but smile and feel secretly pleased with herself at John’s reaction, it was exactly what she had been hoping for……Yazzy’s plan to get John to notice her was working……now if he would just act on it…..maybe even kiss her again…… John just stood there for a moment as he slowly looked her over in appreciation. “Wow Christina,” John said finally once he’d found his voice. “You are so bloody gorgeous,” he said, his voice low and husky sounding. His mouth practically watered just looking at her…….he couldn’t wait to get his hands…..and mouth all over her.

Christina blushed at the way John was looking her over. She was getting quite the eyeful herself. She smiled as she took John’s hand and led him inside her flat. “You can thank Yazzy for that by the way but thank you. You look rather handsome yourself,” Christina told him. “Love the pirate costume, looks very sexy on you,” Christina commented with a slight purr in her voice. John was wearing a white ruffled shirt with long sleeves and black leather pants with a red sash tied around the middle. He had on black knee high boots, he had left the shirt unbuttoned halfway and she could see the lush thick dark hair that covered his chest. His long dark brown hair was covered with a black scarf and he had a gold hoop in his left ear. John looked so sexy…… _He could throw me over his shoulder and ravish me any time he wanted_ Christina thought with a slight blush. She loved how the black leather hugged his muscled legs and especially how they molded the perfect curve of his ass…..and for sure John had the sexiest behind she had ever seen on a man and it was one that she couldn’t wait to get her hands on! _Mmmmm….._ _Those black leather trousers of his would look even better on my bedroom floor_ Christina thought and she blushed furiously suddenly glad that John had no clue what she was thinking! She couldn’t help herself though…..she’d wanted to be with John for years…..from the first day she met him she had wanted him.

John gave Christina a sexy smirk as he saw the telltale blush on her cheeks as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. _Like what you see do you love?_ “Aye, then fair lass I guess I should warn you that I’ve come for a bit of your booty,” he growled giving her his best pirate imitation.

Christina laughed. “Oh but you’ll have to catch and conquer me first, and I won’t make it easy for you,” she teased playing right along with him. With a naughty glint in her deep brown eyes she then turned and wriggled her hips at him.

John nearly groaned out loud as that swing of her hips nearly did him in. _You tempting little minx……when I get my hands on you….._

The moment Christina turned her back John discreetly adjusted himself…..hoping it wouldn’t be too obvious how much he desired her. “Oh I almost forgot, here these are for you love,” John said softly as he presented Christina with a bouquet of twelve perfect deep red roses.

“John, these are lovely but you shouldn’t have,” Christina blushed as she took the flowers from John; she gently ran a finger over the delicate petals, no other man had ever given her flowers before and the fact that John had given them to her made them even more special. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome love; I thought you’d enjoy them. They’re beautiful but not as beautiful as you are love,” John said almost shyly as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. 

Christina blushed, her face almost matching the shade of the flowers she was holding and she smiled. “Just let me go put these lovely flowers in some water and then we can go.”

She turned to go into the kitchen for a vase and John followed right behind her mesmerized by the seductive swing of her hips. He licked his lips fighting the sudden urge to grab those tantalizing hips of hers and pull her back tight against him as he caressed her bottom…..Those curves and that sexy well rounded ass of hers was driving him crazy……all he wanted to do right then was to bend her over the table, take her hips in his hands and plunge himself deep inside her as he took her from behind. He’d make her entire body flush that sexy rosy pink color as he pleasured her, making her moan and scream out his name. He nearly groaned at the mental image he created and his arousal sprang to life once more and again John had to will it to go down. Christina could feel his body heat he was so close behind her, she turned slightly and nearly bumped right into him. He came right up behind her as he let his hands rest on her hips his fingers grazing the skin just above her skirt. He got a whiff of her perfume and unable to stop himself he lightly nuzzled her neck inhaling deeply of her smell. “John,” she gasped her breath hitching as his lips grazed her neck. 

“Sorry I couldn’t resist,” John apologized yet not stopping as he continued to trail his lips across her neck. Christina shivered his lips on her neck felt wonderful and she didn’t want him to stop….. John brushed his lips over her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You've been on my mind all day; I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you love, or that kiss from yesterday. Bloody hell who am I kidding, I’ve not stopped thinking or dreaming about you for the past three years now," John whispered as he suddenly spun her around to face him. “All I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you again Chrissy,” John growled softly as he took her face in his hands and crushed her lips with his. 

With a soft whimper Christina melted into his arms, her mouth opened up beneath his as he deepened the kiss, her hands played with his chest as she grabbed his shirt pressing her body closer against him. John couldn’t get enough of the way her soft body felt in his arms as he kissed her again and again, his hands slid over her bared back before moving over the curve of her ass as he pressed her up against him. He ravaged her mouth, forcing her lips open as his tongue thrust inside, he’d wanted her for so long, and one taste of her wasn’t enough for him as he drank from her lips again and again. He heard her soft whimper of surrender as she kissed him back just as hungrily her own tongue tangling with his. 

His hands slid down over her back to her bottom, he cupped those rounded curves and lifted her against him until her body was flush against his. Christina could feel John growing hard against her and she shimmied her hips against his and John growled softly as he broke the kiss. “Chrissy,” he warned as he softly squeezed one butt cheek. “Keep that up and we’ll never make it to the club. “I want you too much love,” he admitted, his dark brown eyes darkened even more.

Christina held onto John’s shirt, her face was flushed and she knew her lips were deliciously red and swollen from John’s passionate kiss……it was more than just a kiss he had properly ravished her and she had thoroughly enjoyed it…….and couldn’t wait for him to do it again. “Then we’d best be going before both of us get too wound up to stop. Besides, we’ll just save this for later,” she purred as she suddenly and boldly ran her hand down over the bulge in John’s leather trousers and he let out a soft hiss of pleasure. 

“Chrissy, bloody hell love you’re going to kill me,” he groaned.

“I plan to finish what we started my love,” Christina said softly as she brushed a kiss on his lips.

John gave her a sexy smile. “Come on darling, let’s go, the sooner we leave and come back the sooner I can have you, you naughty minx,” he purred as he took her hand. John led Christina outside where a black BMW sat waiting at the curb. John opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car. John got in and reaching for Christina’s hand he brought it to his lips kissing the back of her hand. “I’m so very glad you said yes Chrissy. I’ve wanted to go out with you for a long time now,” he finally admitted.

“Oh? How come you never asked me before now?” Christina wanted to know.

“I don’t know, too scared to ask you I reckon,” John said with a slight blush and left it at that as he turned the ignition. The ride to the club was short and they arrived there in no time. John pulled the BMW up to the curb where a valet met them. John got out first and taking Christina by the hand carefully helped her out of the car. He handed the keys to the valet and offering her his arm he ushered her into the club guiding her through the sea of photographers. Christina and John smiled for the press even as the flashbulbs went off all around them. 

Once inside the club John and Christina met up with Simon and Yasmin. Nick was there with his girlfriend Madeline. “I love your costumes,” Christina said to Yasmin. She was clothed as an Egyptian queen and Simon had come as a mummy. Nick and Madeline had dressed as an angel and devil with Nick being the latter.

“Those are fantastic,” John agreed. “But Christina has all of you beat,” he grinned salaciously as he nuzzled her neck in front of everyone.

“John,” Christina blushed at the attention she was getting. 

“I have to agree with you on that mate,” Simon added, giving her the once over while Yasmin playfully smacked him on the arm. “With my lovely wife’s help of course,” he added as he leaned over to kiss his wife’s cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

A table had been set up with a generous selection of dishes and appetizers. John grabbed a plate for himself and Christina as they loaded them with various types of seafood and steak. John led her to a private booth in the back where a server came by with a tray loaded with glasses of champagne and he took a glass for each of them. “Here’s to an unforgettable evening love,” John toasted as he held up his glass clinking it with hers.

“I’ll drink to that, I’d say it’s already off to a good start,” Christina said smiling, taking a sip of her champagne.

“And hopefully one of many,” John added as he took a swallow of his own drink. As they talked throughout the entire meal, John would reach for her hand, stroking the back of it lightly with his fingers giving Christina chills. She noticed that John actually paid attention to what she said; the same couldn’t be said for any of her exes unfortunately. She had never met a man that fascinated her as much as John did, during their conversation she discovered just how much they actually had in common. 

A DJ was playing music in the background and after John and Christina had finished eating, he asked her to dance. “I’d love to,” Christina answered as John took her hand and led her to the dance floor. “I’m not a very good dancer though just so you know,” she warned as John pulled her close.

John smiled at her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Neither am I love, but I’ll try not to step on your toes at least,” he said laughing and Christina laughed with him as she went into his waiting arms. 

Simon took notice as he and Yasmin watched the obviously smitten couple. “I’ve never seen Johnny look this happy, it’s been way too long,” he noted and Yasmin agreed. She could say the same for Christina, all along she knew those two belonged together.

A slow song came on and John held Christina close, his hands resting on her bare waist, it was slowly driving him crazy and then he felt her mouth press a kiss to the top of his bared chest where his shirt was left open. “Fancy some dessert do you love?” John whispered naughtily into her ear as he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Sounds tempting,” Christina purred returning his heated look. 

“You tempt me love,” John said as he took her hand and snuck her away from the main room of the club as they headed towards a set of stairs.

“Where are you taking me?” Christina asked, a bit curious.

“The VIP room, it’s secluded and very private for what I have in mind,” John answered giving her a sexy smirk as they started up the stairs.

 _Oh my_ Christina thought, she couldn’t wait to find out just exactly what he had in mind! John opened the door letting Christina go in ahead of him. John shut the door behind him making sure they would not be disturbed. They found a plush leather sofa in the dimly lit room and sat down. In front of the sofa there was a table laden with a bucket of champagne on ice and glasses along with a bowl of fresh strawberries. 

“I think I could do with another glass of champagne, how about you love?” John asked as he popped open the bottle and filled the glasses before handing one to Christina and taking one for himself. Christina took a sip of champagne as they settled back on the couch. She didn’t miss that naughty glint in John’s dark brown eyes as he reached for the bowl of fruit. “Nothing like fresh strawberries,” he remarked as he plucked a berry from the bowl, he dipped it into the champagne before offering it to her. She opened her mouth taking a bite of the berry looking right into his eyes as she did so. He watched her steadily as her full red lips wrapped around the fruit before taking it into her mouth…..

“Mmmm….yummy,” Christina said softly. She then took a berry from the bowl, leaning closer she traced John’s full bottom lip slowly with the tip. John took the berry from her placing it in his own mouth holding it between his lips. Christina bit into the end of the strawberry swallowing it just as John pulled the rest from his mouth and with a soft groan crushed her mouth with his, she tasted of the strawberries and champagne, nothing had ever tasted as good as she did. His lips devoured hers and she kissed him back just as hungrily as he pulled her halfway into his lap, draping her across his thighs. She removed the scarf from his hair allowing her fingers to entwine themselves in the soft strands. He brushed the sides of her breast with the back of his hand and her nipple instantly hardened causing her to moan slightly into the kiss. 

“You have been driving me crazy all night love, do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to touch you?” he rasped as she broke the kiss to nibble at his pierced ear as his hand caressed her thigh gently grabbing it. “Lie back for me love,” John demanded softly as he lowered Christina to the arm of the sofa, she did as he wanted but wondered what he was going to do next, she didn’t have long to find out. 

John took a piece of ice from the champagne bucket and slowly, sensuously ran it down the side of her neck. “John,” she murmured shivering at the cold on her skin……the heat of her skin made the ice melt causing a trail of water to trickle down her neck and then John’s mouth was there pressed against her neck as his tongue snaked out and licked up the melted ice before kissing and sucking the skin there. Christina moaned his name as her hands threaded into his long dark brown hair. His mouth followed the trail of water as it ran down between the valley of her breasts, his tongue hurriedly lapping it up and she whimpered in need as her breathing became shallow. 

He cupped her breast, his thumb grazing her rock hard nipple through the fabric of her bra top. He then lowered the straps, moving the fabric aside baring her breasts. “So beautiful darling,” he said softly as he reached inside fondling, cupping and rubbing her bare breasts. She moaned into his neck as he rubbed and pinched her nipples. John reached for the glass of champagne on the table then he held the glass above her breasts before he slowly trickled the chilled bubbly over her breasts. Christina gasped as the chill made her nipples bead up from the coldness of it. 

“John,” she moaned at the sensation just as he pounced on her breasts, he slowly licked up the champagne from her breasts, taking extra time with her nipples as his tongue swirled around the tight buds before drawing them deeply into the heat of his mouth. Christina let out soft whines of pleasure, her hands tight in his hair as he suckled her breasts. She felt the wetness between her thighs and she clenched her thighs together trying to ease the ache in her core.

“Mmmmm…….strawberries and champagne never tasted so good,” John purred as he went back to lapping every last drop of the bubbly drink from her breasts. He moved so that he was on top of her, his hand disappeared into the opening of her skirt as his fingers feathered lightly up her inner thigh, urging her legs further apart. He slid his hand directly between her thighs as he palmed her sex. He found her to be already wet and swollen, as he rubbed her sex he could feel the wetness through her panties and he smirked devilishly. He wanted her as wet as possible for him. Then he pushed the wispy lace of her panties aside and stroked her bare opening. She gasped and moaned in pleasure, squirming in his caress then cried out as he slid a finger deep into her slick folds finding and stroking her aroused clit. “You are so hot and wet for me darling,” John purred against her lips before kissing her again. He nuzzled her neck discovering a particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear that had her purring for him and he smiled against her neck, she was so responsive to his touches and the hardness in his leather trousers throbbed to be inside her. 

“John,” Christina moaned as he trailed his lips over the curve of her neck. He nibbled her neck as his fingers continued to play her, stroking and thumbing that sensitive bundle of nerves. She was moaning softly into his neck, nuzzling him as she tried to be quiet but the pleasure was too great and what John was doing to her was deliciously naughty. It felt so good she couldn’t help but moan out her pleasure. He continued to slowly, tortuously rub her clit with his calloused thumb and she almost came undone right there as he applied the lightest pressure with his thumb. He added another finger as her hips moved, driving his fingers deeper inside her. She moaned softly into his neck as he kept stroking her, she knew if he didn’t stop soon, she was going to come. 

"Let me hear you love, do you like it when I touch you like this?” he whispered his voice low and sexy at her ear as his thumb applied more pressure to that swollen bundle of nerves.

“Ooooh yes, make me come John, please,” she whimpered pressing her sex further into his hand as she arched against him, not even bothering to keep quiet now. He covered her mouth with his quickly swallowing her breathless moans. He felt her clenching uncontrollably around his fingers. Her breathing quickened as her dark brown eyes grew even darker and when she clutched helplessly at his arms he knew he had her close to climaxing. Seeing how aroused she was fueled his own desire, he was already rock hard because of her. . 

He rubbed and circled her clit in a steady rhythm while his mouth returned to her breasts, Christina moved her hips riding his fingers……she was even closer to coming…….“John!” Christina whimpered beneath him, the double stimulation was too much and all too soon she was crying out his name as she climaxed. Her sharp cry of pleasure rang in John’s ear and his erection was throbbing to be inside her. “John I want you inside of me, make love to me please,” she whimpered against his mouth. She didn’t care where he shagged her; she just needed him inside of her and now.

“I want you too, love, but not here I have somewhere else better in mind for that,” he said softly as he sat up. He covered her back up as he adjusted her top making sure she was decent before they left the VIP lounge. John took Christina by the hand as they practically ran down the stairs and out of the club. 


	5. Chapter 5

Having watched them, Nick turned to Simon with the most thoughtful expression on his face. “I bet Johnny marries her by the end of the year,” he remarked to Simon.

“What? No way, you’re having me on there mate,” Simon scoffed.

“Be prepared to lose then,” Yasmin teased her husband. “Those two are headed for the altar I just know it.”

“He does seem pretty smitten with her but this is Johnny we’re talking about after all. I’ll believe it when I see it,” Simon stated while Yasmin just gave him a knowing smile.

The valet brought the car and John helped Christina inside before getting in on the other side and sliding into the driver’s seat. He started the ignition and leaned over to give her a brief kiss before putting the car in drive. “We’ll go to my place, its closer by,” John stated and Christina just nodded. On the way there Christina shifted in her seat as she leaned her head on his shoulder. John just smiled as he felt her get closer. Her body still hummed from the way John had pleasured her earlier……she wanted to make him just as wild for her……Christina knew John wanted her, she had felt his erection between them earlier….And she knew exactly how to drive him crazy as she rested her hand on his knee, then slowly glided up the inside of his thigh before placing her hand against his erection, slowly rubbing him through those delicious black leather trousers, Christina heard John inhale sharply and she grinned, she had him right where she wanted him as she continued to stroke him. 

“Christina,” John softly hissed her name in pleasure as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. He gave her a quick look. “Keep that up love and I will pull this car over and shag you right here in the front seat,” he promised, his voice a sexy growl. 

“Is that a promise my love?” Christina purred into his ear, her lips grazed the outer curve of his ear nibbling. Christina then leaned into him, kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving love bites behind. It was all John could do to keep his attention on the road. When she unzipped his leather pants slipping her hand inside to stroke him, she was pleasantly surprised to discover he went commando as her hand found his bare flesh, she wrapped her hand around him grazing him with her fingertips…… he couldn’t stand anymore. With a loud groan, he put his hand on hers. “You are so naughty love, I can’t decide if I am either going to shag you silly or spank you the first chance I get,” he growled. 

“Who says you can’t do both my love?” Christina quipped at him. Then she carefully tucked him back in his trousers and zipped him back up.

“We’re almost home love,” John managed to get out, his voice raspy. Ten minutes later John pulled up into his driveway, in a flash he had his seatbelt undone and the door flung open as he rushed to the passenger side practically hauling Christina out of her seat, he closed the door and pulled Christina against him. He gave her a smoldering look so intense she felt it between her legs as her sex began to throb. “Woman, you make me want to shag you so damn hard,” he growled as he crashed his lips to hers. He kissed her hard; his tongue thrusting inside as he pushed her up against the car, Christina wrapped her arms around his neck as her hands slipped into his hair. He rocked his hips against hers and she could feel his hardness pressing against her as she wrapped a leg around his waist trying to ease the ache between her thighs. John broke the kiss panting as he groped her backside caressing its roundness. “You’ve got me so hard for you darling, I could take you right here,” he growled. And he would have if they hadn’t been out in the open where they could easily be seen. “But I don’t fancy giving the neighbors a show yeah? So what say you and I take this inside love?”

“Then don’t keep me waiting,” Christina teased as she kissed him, giving his full bottom lip a suck as she did so. John led her up the walkway and in his great hurry to get them both inside he fumbled around in his pocket for the key and his hand shook as he missed the lock more than once. 

“Bloody hell,” John swore as he missed and Christina giggled at his mishap. Finally he managed to get the front door unlocked and they both practically fell inside the door which John was quick to close behind him. He kicked off his boots getting them out of the way and then he pounced. “Come here beautiful,” John purred as he pulled Christina against him. “Now then love I do believe you mentioned something about finishing what you started yeah?” John remarked once he had her in his arms.

“That I did,” Christina purred as she nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent, that along with the cologne he wore- he smelled so delicious it sent her senses reeling and made her want to do all sorts of naughty things to him. She nipped his pierced ear, trailing her lips down the side of his neck down to the base of his throat; her hands slipped inside his shirt finding and playing with his nipples even as she kissed the top of his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way pulling it from the waistband of his trousers as she slid the material over his shoulders. She took in the scent of his skin as she parted the material of his shirt revealing his chest; she ran her fingers through the soft thick dark hair that covered the expanse of his chest as she nuzzled him there. 

“Christina, you little minx, you’re driving me crazy love, let’s move this upstairs shall we?” John suggested raising his eyebrow at her and before Christina even had time to blink he had swung her up in his arms as he strode upstairs to his bedroom. Christina sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once inside his room John carefully set her down before he went to turn on the lights beside the bed. The first thing that caught Christina’s attention was the California king sized four poster bed that dominated the room, it was huge……and just the perfect size for playing around on and she couldn’t wait to find out what all sorts of naughty things they could get up to on it. “I want to be able to see you Chrissy,” John said as he turned the lights on. “Now then where were we?” he purred as he reached for the button on his leather trousers. Christina surprised him as she sauntered over to him, she covered his hands with hers stopping him. “Chrissy, what….” But she didn’t let him finish as instead she gave him a deliciously wicked smile as she placed a finger to his lips.

“Allow me to do that for you,” she purred as she pressed a kiss to his chest, she gave him a soft nip before kissing a trail to his nipples then slowly licking his chest. 

“Chrissy…..” he groaned winding his hands in her long black hair as she kissed and licked at his nipples before drawing them between her teeth and suckled him. She ran her hand over the trail of hair below his navel and his breath hitched as she slowly ran a hand seductively up his leather clad thigh, closer to his throbbing erection. John let out a soft moan as her hand brushed over the bulge in his black leather trousers. She quickly undid the button and unzipped him; his erection practically sprang out to meet her as she peeled the black leather off him. That erection of his was impressive; he was long and so very thick. And hard as steel, her body throbbed with the thought of having him inside her. She had to touch him…..she reached out and stroked him from the base to the tip. He stiffened against her, his eyes closing with pleasure as her fingers wrapped around his erection. She squeezed gently before sliding her hand along his length. He felt her hand encircle and glide along his shaft and he nearly came undone as he rocked his hips against her hand. 

“Chrissy,” John growled as he reached for her skirt ready to tear it from her and get down to business but instead she placed her hands on his chest as she shook her head again. Christina took a step back as she slipped out of her heels then she slowly slid the straps down first one then the other of her red bra top she reached behind her unclasping it allowing her full breasts to bounce free. John was ready to pounce on her just then but he watched as Christina twirled the top on her fingers before tossing it to him. He gave her a wicked smile as he caught it, he could smell her perfume on the material. The skirt was next as she turned her back to him she wiggled her hips as she let the material slither to the floor, she kicked it out of the way leaving her in nothing but a red pair of scanty red lace panties that was nothing more than the sheerest piece of lace that barely covered her bits. Christina turned to face John. The hungry look John was giving her had her blushing but she continued as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties, she shimmied her way out of them and then she stood before John completely naked, she could feel his eyes on her as he drunk all of her in……..all those curves……she was absolutely fucking gorgeous and he was going to have her and now……. 

John didn’t waste any time closing the space between them as he took Christina in his arms pushing her up against the wall…… “You are so damn beautiful love,” he said softly as he gently captured her mouth with his. She allowed her hands to drift down over his back to find his nicely shaped ass, and she pushed him tight against her even as she arched up to meet him. He ground against her without entering he was very turned on as his kiss grew hard, demanding…. She moaned into his mouth, shuddering as his thumb flicked the tip of her nipple. He tore his lips away to hone in on her neck. She felt his lips nibble along her neck, she murmured in pleasure as she tilted her head back to give him better access. “I want to kiss and touch you all over love,” he growled against her ear and she shivered. He went back to kissing and nibbling her neck while his hands cupped her breasts she was more than a handful for him and she moaned as he flicked the rosy peaks with his thumb causing them to bead up. He rolled her nipples between his fingers gently pulling and pinching while his mouth moved to place nipping kisses on her shoulder. His mouth replaced his hands on her breasts, nuzzling and kissing them before flicking his tongue out against her nipples to get a taste. “Absolutely perfect love,” he breathed against her skin before he lowered his head to take a taut peak into his mouth. 


	6. Chapter 6

“John….” she moaned out his name as he slowly laved her nipples with his tongue. Her hands tangled in his long hair as he continued to worship her breasts giving them full attention, she writhed in his arms as the pleasure he gave her was almost too much. He glided his hands down along the curve of her spine down to her shapely ass. He pulled her up against his arousal as he groped her behind squeezing a cheek as he thrust against her letting her feel how hard he was. Christina could feel him probing against her entrance and she whined for him to be inside her, to take her. 

“Not just yet love, I need to taste you first,” he growled and Christina felt the moisture pool increasingly between her legs as she thought of his mouth down there, he slipped a finger inside her slick sex rubbing her swollen clit. “Oh yeah love, you’re more than wet enough for me,” he purred. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her. Christina was the most beautiful sensual woman he’d ever met, she was simply a goddess and he intended to show her just how much he desired her. He kissed her belly then trailed his lips lower nuzzling her below her navel. He placed lingering kisses on her hip as he moved even lower. “Open up for me love,” John demanded softly as he spread her legs apart. “You don’t know how long I’ve been dreaming of doing this to you, I’ve been dying to get a taste of you love,” John purred against her inner thigh. He took one leg and hooked it over his shoulder; leaving her wide open to him this way. He nuzzled her damp opening breathing in deep of her heated feminine scent before giving her drenched folds a long thorough swipe of his tongue. 

“John,” Christina breathed out a shaky version of his name as she shuddered in excitement.

“Just let me enjoy you darling,” John purred giving her a wicked smile just before his head disappeared between her thighs again. Christina moaned as he placed his mouth on her sex, feeling his tongue dip inside her getting a taste of her and she melted as her hands went right into his long dark brown hair. “You taste so delicious love; I can’t get enough of you. I could do this to you all night,” he purred against her, his voice practically oozed sex and she moaned as she braced her hands on his shoulders, holding on tightly. He ran his hands over her curvy behind squeezing before holding onto the backs of her legs as he continued to relentlessly pleasure her. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands clenched his shoulders so tightly sinking her nails in and he grunted but continued feasting on her. 

His tongue immediately sought out her swollen clit, fully drawing it deep into his mouth. He sucked gently at first then with increased pressure, causing Christina to moan in pleasure; her high pitched moans filled the room, her hips moved as she arched up against him. He grabbed her thighs tightly in his hands, holding her in place for him with his tongue tirelessly licking her clit. He flicked at that sensitive little bud with soft flicks of his tongue that aroused and teased before he darted his tongue in and out of her hot slick channel. Her hips began to buck beneath him and she cried out with the need to climax. She shuddered and moaned his name in pleasure as her hands dove into his hair holding him there as he pleasured her. Again and again he swirled his tongue over her with slow, lazy sweeps of with his tongue. Her head fell back against the wall, her lips were slightly parted as she whispered his name over and over, and her hips moved restlessly as her pleasure continued to build…….she was torn between telling him to stop or keep going until he’d made her come.

“John……” Christina whimpered. It was almost too much but oh damn did it feel so good……John knew exactly how to please a woman……he was damn good at it. She was almost there…..she was so close….right there at the edge….. Her thighs trembled and he could feel her sex clench. Just when she thought she couldn’t take much more he flattened his tongue over that tiny swollen bud as he curled his tongue forward hitting just the right spot and she moaned loudly, screaming out her release. Christina let out a loud long moan as she came, her back arching as she writhed against his face. Her whole body shuddered with the force of her orgasm, her hands fisting in his hair. He nuzzled her inner thighs as she slowly came back down from her peak; she breathed his name as she stroked his hair. She had never experienced such intense pleasure before and she was ready for more. John lifted his mouth from her as he carefully let her leg back down and Christina trembled, the only thing supporting her was the wall and John, her legs quivered violently from her orgasm and she felt completely boneless at that point. 

Before she even had time to process what was happening, John had Christina pressed against the wall, caging her with his body, his dark brown eyes were nearly black with desire…. he was harder than he’d ever been and aching to be deep inside of her. He gave her a smoldering look before he took her lips in a hungry kiss, kissing her as if he couldn’t get enough of her as he devoured her lips with his, nipping and sucking at them until they were red and swollen. Christina moaned against his mouth needing him inside her so she decided to give him some motivation….. she lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his hip moving against his erection. He gripped her hips pulling her closer to him as he grinded back against her. The pressure of her moving against him felt too damn good and John groaned as he cupped her curvy backside in his hands squeezing her wonderfully shapely rounded bottom even as he thrust against her. “I could take you right here, right now, just like this, you sexy minx,” he growled out at her as he rubbed her swollen clit and she moaned, her leg closing around his hip, this time she wanted him inside her. 

“Then take me now, I want you John, please,” Christina breathed against his lips.

“You want me to take you right here, right now? Like this? John growled, her wetness coated his erection and he was desperately trying not to come before he even got started inside of her.

“Yes please, take me now just like this,” Christina demanded softly as she reached for his hard length guiding him. “I need you inside me.”

“Then get ready for me love,” John growled as he took his hard length into his hand and lined himself up with her. His hands grabbed her by the waist, lifting her. He nudged her thighs apart with his knee, he lifted her up as Christina wrapped her legs around his waist, and he entered her with a single deep thrust. 

“Yes, that’s it my love, have me,” Christina moaned once he was finally inside her….. He felt so good already…..but once he started moving she practically purred at him he felt so good.

They both moaned loudly as he thrust himself inside her all the way. She wrapped her other leg around his waist locking them as he supported her ass with both hands, holding her as she began to move up and down on his erection. He nearly lost control as her tight slick channel enveloped him enclosing him in heat……she felt so damn good he began to immediately thrust inside her hard and fast. 

“Hang on tight there love,” John growled low in her ear, making her shiver. He held her in place with his body and John’s breathing grew labored as he moved faster. Christina wrapped her arms around John’s neck holding on as he drove into her. She nuzzled his neck, the crook of his shoulder before moving to take his pierced earlobe between her teeth, biting gently. She was still wet and sensitive from her previous orgasm and this position allowed him to directly hit her sensitive clit with every stroke and in no time John had her coming again as she felt her entire body tighten and shudder around him…..

“Yes John!” Christina cried out as she climaxed again, her entire body tingling with pleasure. John slipped out of her, setting her gently down on her feet and in the next second he was scooping Christina back up in his arms as he carried her the short distance to his bed. She breathed his name as he gently deposited her in the middle of his bed.

"That’s right love, I’m not even close to being done with you just yet,” he warned with a low sexy growl as he moved over her. Urging her legs apart, he settled in the cradle of her thighs, his hardness pressing against her. “Damn but you feel fucking amazing love, so damn tight and wet, I could love you all night,” he purred as he swiftly impaled her again. He moved, rolling his hips and her pleasure began to build again, he took her hard and fast thrusting deep in and out of her, she cried out in pleasure each time his hips slammed into hers and she wrapped her long legs high around his waist pulling him even deeper inside her as she moved with him. Christina cried out his name, moaning as she tightly grabbed his shoulders, holding on as he pounded her into the mattress. She arched against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as the soft hairs teased and tickled her tight nipples and she moaned at the way every part of his body touched hers. Hearing her soft breathy moans and the way she cried out his name only made him want to please her even more. She moaned in pleasure as he drove into her over and over her nails scoring his back and shoulders as her body began to shake and shudder beneath him, he could feel her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around him as she cried out his name, her breathless moans filling the room. 

"Make me come John please,” she whined as she nipped his chest.

“Oh you will be love and I’ll be right behind you,” John assured her as he slipped his hand down between them and massaged her clit, the extra stimulation was all it took as she shuddered in his arms, moaning his name. “That’s it love, let me feel you come,” he rasped as her muscles tightened around him. This time when she came, her orgasm was more intense, as it went on and on, sending pleasurable aftershocks all through her. 

He thrust hard one last time and Christina felt John pulse inside her. He moaned her name emitting a low sexy growl, his back arching as he released himself deep inside her, he slowly moved in and out once then again. His breath came out in rough harsh gasps just before burying his face into her neck, she held him tightly as she felt him coming hard inside her. He withdrew slowly before he dropped down beside her. He immediately pulled her into the warmth of his arms as he held her close. "You okay there love?" he asked softly as he nuzzled her cheek. 

"Yes," Christina whispered as she snuggled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair away from her face. She sighed as she ran her hand through the soft dark damp hair that covered that sexy chest of his…..it was so soft and he had just the right amount of chest hair, perfect for running her fingers through especially in the afterglow of lovemaking. 

"I’m sorry if I got a bit rough with you there love, I guess I can get a bit carried away sometimes……but you drive me wild and I’ve never wanted a woman as much as I do you…..I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time now love,” John admitted as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I’m pretty certain that you didn’t hear any complaints from me just now, besides I’ve wanted to be with you too John, I’d like to think it was worth waiting for yes?” Christina remarked smiling at him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yes it was love, very much so. I only wish that I had come to my senses sooner and told you how I felt,” John sighed as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Why is that John? How come you never told me how you felt?” Christina wondered as her hand lazily stroked his chest. 

John took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. “I remember that first day I met you at the record company……the moment our hands touched I felt it….. a jolt like I’d never felt before. I didn’t know if it was just me or if you had felt it too. Also Renee and I had just broken up and I was still hurting from that broken relationship, I didn’t want to approach you just then, it wouldn’t have been fair to you, I didn’t want to do that to you. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you either…..every time I came back to London, I always hoped I’d run into you. Just seeing you and that beautiful smile of yours, well it just made my day and I always looked forward to seeing you.”

Christina smiled as she leaned to nuzzle that square chin of his before she answered. “Yes I did, from that first moment on I felt it too. I wondered if I had just imagined it all……but every time I saw you after that I’d get the butterflies in my stomach and I couldn’t stop thinking about you either……but still I had no idea that you’d ever feel the same for me too.”

He tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “I just want you to know that tonight was wonderful, you were everything that I had hoped for and more. Tonight wasn’t just about sex and getting you into my bed. I want more than just your body love, I want all of you. I really feel something for you Chrissy,” John confessed. _It was now or never,_ he thought. “I feel things for you like I’ve never felt for any woman. You are everything I’ve been looking for in a woman. I want to continue to see you after tonight. Please say you’ll spend the rest of the weekend here with me love, I just want us to be able to enjoy this time together,” John said as he gently brushed her forehead with his lips. 

Christina was absolutely floored by John’s admission, she wanted there to be more between them than just hot, incredible sex and now she had her answer. “I’d love that too John,” she said softly as she played with the dark thick hairs on his chest. “We can use this time to get to know each other even more.” “But,” she added, “I am going to have to go back to my flat and get some clothes.”

“Of course but I rather like what you’re wearing right now love,” John teased as he nuzzled her neck.

“Which would be nothing, I can’t very well spend the weekend hanging out here wearing absolutely nothing,” Christina protested then sighed as he licked her neck.

“I see no problem with that love,” John growled as he nuzzled her breasts. “I love you in nothing……but for now how about you wear me instead,” he smiled raising an elegant eyebrow at her. Christina shivered at the smoldering look he gave her…….it was amazing how he could make her so wet so fast with just that look…..

“You and that look of yours will be the death of me,” Christina sighed as John settled his body over hers. John tried to look innocent and failed as he gave her a _who me?_ look. 

“What are you on there about love?” he teased as he ran a hand over her thigh.

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about.” Christina lobbed back. “That look you give me just turns me on……it well…..it just makes me want to do naughty things to you,” she blushed. 

John smiled. “Does it now? I’d like you to show me but right now I have a few naughty things of my own that I want to do to you,” he purred as he cupped her breast, molding it with his palm before lowering his head sucking her nipple into his mouth. She sighed arching her back as he lazily swirled his tongue over her hard nipple again and again. At the same time his hand drifted down between her legs, he palmed her sex and found her to be very wet; he hummed against her breast in satisfaction. He loved how responsive her body was to his touches, he slid a finger inside her stroking her clit and she moaned from the double stimulation as she arched into his hand wanting more. 

“John,” she whimpered as he switched breasts, gently tugging on her hardened nipple with his teeth as his fingers continued to stroke her, she moved her hips against his hand, she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm when suddenly John released her breast from his mouth and took his hand away. She nearly whined in frustration she had been so close…….

“Don’t worry love, I’m going to give you what you want,” John promised, his voice husky with desire. He grabbed her by the backs of her knees opening her wide to him as he settled himself between her thighs, she could feel his erection pressing into her and he began to slowly rub just the tip over her dripping sex. Again and again he rocked himself against her not quite entering her as Christina whined beneath him he leaned down hungrily taking her mouth with his thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He teased her as he slid his hard length against her dripping opening again and again, not quite entering her, teasing them both. “Bloody hell, you naughty little minx, you make me harder than I’ve ever been,” he panted harshly above her.

Christina moaned into his mouth as he continued to torment her by sliding just the tip along her drenched folds and she moaned as she felt his hardness teasing her already swollen clit. She furiously rocked back against him and then she tore her mouth free as she cried out her release. “That’s it love, come for me,” he panted as he watched her in the throes of climax. Once she’d caught her breath, Christina took his hard length into her hand guiding him; she needed to feel him inside of her. 

“I want to have you again darling,” he rasped.

“I’m all yours my love, don’t keep me waiting,” she purred then groaned as he thrust inside her burying himself to the hilt. As he penetrated her, John closed his eyes, he let out a deep moan of pleasure as her wet warmth surrounded him again, she felt so good he had to stop for a moment to get himself under control. She was so snug, so wet around him…….she was simply fucking perfect and he knew he’d never be able to get enough of her no matter how many times he shagged her. He slowly rocked his hips against her letting the tension build until neither one could stand it any longer. “I want you to go faster John,” Christina demanded softly as she pinched his nipples. “Get moving and give it to me harder,” she growled at him. 


	8. Chapter 8

John gave her a look so wicked that it actually made her sex throb. “You want it harder love?” he growled back at her, his face just inches from hers. “Then you’d better hold on love, I’m gonna shag you so fucking hard you won’t be able to move after I’ve finished doing you,” he warned. He stilled his hips as he grabbed her legs placing them on his shoulders. “Oh yes, damn you’re so wet love,” he hissed at the deeper penetration. He grabbed her thighs holding them for leverage as he began to thrust hard and fast inside her. Christina moaned helplessly beneath him, he was so deep she could feel every inch of him move inside her over and over again. She clung to his arms holding on for the ride as his thrusts became a bit rough but he was hitting that one spot deep inside her perfectly and he felt so good that she didn’t mind at all how wild he got, he was completely dominating her and she loved it.

“Yes oh yes John,” She moaned over and over crying out with every thrust, the sounds of her pleasure rang in his ears and it only urged him to thrust harder. She was wide open to him this way and he groaned at how she was even tighter in this position. He felt her sex tighten around him and knew she was close. 

With a soft cry of surrender Christina gave herself completely over to him as she reached up behind her head and grabbed hold of the headboard giving her something to anchor herself to. John wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her hips up towards him. 

His hips slammed forcefully against hers, driving her into the mattress so hard that her body slid across the sheets. The hardness and forcefulness of his thrusts felt so good that she was practically screaming and moaning his name with every rock of his hips. “Is this hard enough for you love?” John panted as he rolled his hips hard against her and she let out a soft whimper of pleasure. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you love,” John growled. “I want to hear you scream my name baby.”

“Yes John! Oh yes!” Christina moaned, John was shagging the living daylights out of her and she loved every minute of it as he thoroughly pleasured her.

“Come for me baby, let me have you,” John rasped as he gave her a particularly hard thrust that sent her over the edge and she cried out his name as she convulsed around him, her sex squeezing him and as he gave into the pleasure he moaned as he throbbed inside her. He pumped his hips a couple more times before he finally went still, he let her legs fall gently down before collapsing on top of her, his face buried in her neck as they rested in each other’s arms completely spent. 

Christina let out a satisfied sigh as she just held John in her arms, his body warm and heavy upon hers, as she ran her fingers through his hair. No doubt John was an exceptional lover and the best one she’d ever had. He had thoroughly rocked her world giving her the best orgasms she’d ever had and making sure she was more than satisfied. None of her exes had ever cared for her pleasure and needs; she never knew such pleasure existed until now. Christina wanted to enjoy that sexy man of hers again and again……. 

When he felt like he could move, John slid out of her and rolled over on his back. He immediately reached for her and Christina sighed happily as she nestled into him. John looked over at Christina and stared into her dark brown eyes, almost unnerving her with the intensity of it, and she wondered what he was thinking about right then. “I guess I got a bit carried away again yeah? Are you okay love? I wasn’t too rough with you I hope?” John asked before he gently kissed her, his hand cradling her cheek.

“No my love, that was amazing. I love it that you can be that wild with me and also gentle at the same time,” Christina told him. “But I do believe you wore me out but good that time,” she grinned as she settled down beside him, entwining her legs with his wanting to be as close as possible. 

“I’m a bit knackered myself,” John admitted, giving her a slow sexy smile. “I definitely need to rest up after that, you’re an incredible woman Christina,” he said softly tucking a long strand of jet black hair behind her ear as he gently kissed her again. Their last lovemaking session had him completely spent but he had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Christina and already he couldn’t wait to have her again. They laid there together, hands joined, talking way late into the early morning hours and this time when John made love to Christina again he took his time with her, taking her slow and gentle before the two of them finally settled down for the night. Christina was nodding off before John had even had the covers pulled up over them. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost noon when John finally stirred. He looked to see Christina lying there beside him still fast asleep, her body curled into his. He couldn’t help but smile as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers, last night had been wonderful……more than he ever could have imagined. It was no wonder that Christina was still sleeping after all he had kept her up way deep into the night loving her. Christina was the most amazing, sensual woman he’d ever known, making love with her last night had been intense, very passionate and she knew just how to please him and what it took to satisfy him. She was so free and giving, she gave as good as she got. She was unlike the other women he’d taken to bed and that alone made her special and desirable. 

John knew without a doubt that he was falling in love with Christina; he had never felt this strongly about anyone else before. What he thought he had felt for Renee was nothing compared to the love he felt for Christina and he’d been quite serious about marrying Renee, they had been engaged after all. _Guess I really wore you out last night love_ he thought as he lovingly ran a finger over her delicate cheekbone down to her full red lips. He lightly nuzzled her neck; she stirred only to move closer into him and he loved the way her body fit so perfectly into his. _How did I ever get so lucky as to find you love?_ John thought as he smiled. John reached for his trousers slipping into them as he fumbled around for his glasses and put them on. 

“John?” Christina asked sleepily as she opened her eyes, searching for him as she reached across his side of the bed. 

“There you are,” he grinned as he leaned over to give her a soft kiss. “Go ahead and have a lie in love, I’m just going to shower and cook up a late breakfast for us,” John replied.

“Mmmmm……sounds good,” Christina remarked as her stomach gave a growl. “Want me to help?”

“No, I’ve got it darling. Go back to sleep and get some rest,” John said.

“That sounds good too,” Christina smiled sleepily as she snuggled back down under the covers. Then John surprised Christina by playfully pouncing on her giving her a hungry tongue filled kiss. Her entire body came to life and Christina purred against his mouth as she pulled him down on top of her, the only thing separating them were the covers, John slipped his hand beneath them to fondle her breasts, his fingers tweaking her nipples…… he couldn’t help himself…...he had to touch her. 

“Something for you to dream about love,” John smirked before he pulled away heading for the bathroom. 

“Oh that man!” Christina whined in frustration as he walked out of the room. There was no way she could go back to sleep now not after all that, she was too wound up and the throbbing between her legs was begging to be satisfied……she could either take care of it herself or maybe……she smiled a naughty smile…..or maybe she could join John in the shower and they could take care of each other……she had felt his erection nudging against her just now and knew he was just as aroused as she was. “Why not?” she reasoned, she was up for it and besides she could use a shower herself anyway. She sat up and stretched for a moment, her body was deliciously sore after her passionate night with John, having used muscles that she hadn’t known existed as he was quite adventurous in the bedroom. Tossing back the covers, she followed after John to the bathroom.

John opened the glass door as he stepped inside the shower. He had woken up with a raging hard on, he had been sorely tempted to take Christina just now but he’d kept her up most of the night and figured she needed the rest. They had the rest of the weekend to enjoy each other and he intended on enjoying her hard and often. He shrank back as the cold spray of water hit his sensitive erection. He was hard, very hard and the cold water was a welcome distraction to his heated skin. He imagined taking Christina right there in the shower and he grew even more aroused as his hardness ached to be inside her wet warmth…..there was so many deliciously naughty things he wanted to do to her…..he didn’t think a cold shower would even begin to take the edge off this time so he took his hard length into his hands, stroking himself……it wouldn’t be the first time he had taken care of himself. 

Christina moved quietly as she entered the bathroom, she needn’t have bothered being silent as John had taken matters into his own hands, his eyes were closed as he imagined Christina’s hands on him instead……as he concentrated on how wonderful it would feel if she were to take him in her mouth……and he groaned at the thought of those full red lips wrapped around his hard shaft…..Christina stood there for a moment as she watched John through the glass shower door, he had his hand wrapped around his erection, pleasuring himself and she could hear his soft moans as he was trying to be quiet. Then she heard him moan out her name and she sprang into action as she went to join him. Without a sound she opened the shower door and slid into the shower behind him. “Would you like me to help you with that?” Christina purred in John’s ear as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He groaned roughly as he felt her naked body all pressed against him, her full breasts flattened against his back……her fingers played with his nipples and he moaned as her fingers circled the hard little nubs.

John turned around to see Christina standing there naked behind him. His dark brown eyes took in the sight of her wet gloriously curvy naked body and he reached out and pulled her closer. “I’d say you got here just in time love…..I could use a little help here,” he grinned wickedly at her as his erection nudged against her belly. 

Christina smirked back at him. “Oh so you want me to wash your back for you is that it?” she asked, teasing him.

“I need more than just my back washed love…..I have a little something here that desperately needs your attention.” And he groaned as she took him in her hand. 

“That erection of yours is anything but little my love,” she purred. “More than a handful, very impressive,” Christina added as she eyed his package hungrily. With what he was packing, it was no wonder he could make her scream.

“Like what you see there love?” John smirked and then groaned again as Christina proceeded to show him just how much she liked it. 

“Let me do that for you,” Christina purred as she leaned in nuzzling his neck. She trailed her hand down over his chest, his stomach, running her fingers over the dark hair below his navel; she could feel his muscles jerk in reaction to her touch. He softly hissed her name in pleasure as she replaced his hand with her own, gently squeezing and stroking his hard shaft, letting her fingers curl around him. She slowly stroked every inch of him, focusing attention especially on the tip and he growled. 

“A little harder there love,” he moaned and her grip on him tightened as he thrust upward into her hand, slightly moving his hips as he did so. 

Christina then surprised John as she took her hand away as she slowly sank down to her knees in front of him. “Mmmmm…..I want to play with you some more my love,” she softly growled her mouth a breath away from his erection. “You aren’t the only one who’s been having naughty thoughts…..I’ve been wanting to do this for you and I can’t wait to get a taste of you,” she purred as she lowered her head, she wet her lips taking him into her mouth and he hissed her name in pleasure as she swiped her tongue over him. She slid him in and out, her lips gliding then sucking him in deep. With one hand gripping him, she licked and sucked him like a lolly as she stroked his balls in her free hand. 

He let out a low growl as she continued to lick and suck him as she moved her mouth up and down his hard length. She slid her tongue over him, grazing the underside with her teeth giving him a little love nip. “Just like that love, fuck that feels so damn good,” he purred roughly as he pulled her hair, his hips moved as she pleasured him. “Christina, what are you doing to me love?” he moaned out she took him in even deeper each time. “I can’t take much more….I need to come, please love.” He moaned her name while his hands tightened into her hair as he guided himself in her mouth as she continued to pleasure him. She fondled his balls, feeling the warm weight of them in her hand as she lightly grazed them with her nails. Christina released him from her mouth as she took him back in her hand to finish him. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her against him, he kissed her almost frantically as he nipped her bottom lip, deepening the kiss as his tongue slid past her lips, tangling with her own. He thrust harder into her hand again and again until he felt the familiar tightening of his body. He growled out her name in pleasure into her neck as he came. She kept stroking him until at last he went still. 

John looked at Christina, his dark brown eyes heavy lidded with desire as he took a gasping breath. “Come here you beautiful little minx,” he growled as he turned Christina and backed her up against the shower wall, his body pinning her there. “That was so damn good love, allow me to return the pleasure,” he growled softly into her ear. He wanted to taste her but he knew if he did he’d bloody damn well end up shagging her right there in the shower which would be slippery at best. “You make me burn for you Chrissy,” he groaned softly as he lovingly nuzzled her neck while his hands reached for her breasts. Her head fell back against the shower wall her hands sliding up into his wet hair as he nipped and kissed her neck, her throat, her shoulder as his hands glided over her wet skin, his hands caressing every luscious curve. His mouth moved lower licking up the droplets of water from her throat, her breasts before he kissed and licked at her nipples, she moaned his name as her fingers tightened in his hair. He drew one tight wet nipple deep into his mouth while his hand slipped between her legs. He plunged a finger inside her caressing that sensitive bundle of nerves……she throatily moaned his name as he did so and he loved how wet and swollen she already was for him…..always ready and so very willing and it drove him absolutely mad. 

“John…” his name left her lips in a soft shuddering moan as she grabbed at his shoulders, her pleasure quickly building. 

“I just knew you were a naughty girl, you make me want to shag you silly there love,” he growled as he lavished attention to her other breast. 

“Yes, just like that,” she whimpered against his mouth as her hips moved against his fingers, he knew exactly just how to touch her. The pleasure was fierce as his fingers worked her faster as he focused on just the right spot and she came just as his teeth clamped down on her nipple increasing her arousal. Christina cried out his name as she buried her face in his neck, nipping him roughly. 

John wasn’t finished as he then kissed her lustily. He pulled back to look at her. “Touch yourself for me love, I want to watch you pleasure yourself…..will you do that for me?” John asked his voice husky. 

“If you’ll join me?” Christina gave him a heated smile as she palmed her breast, her fingers lightly plucking her nipple as she slipped her fingers inside her drenched sex. She panted as she rubbed and circled her sensitized clit unable to keep her hips from moving and she cried out as John joined in on the fun as he thrust his fingers inside her, sliding them in and out of her slick channel. “Tell me love, did you ever pleasure yourself while thinking of me?” he asked low against her ear before he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

“Yes John,” she whimpered her answer and John inhaled sharply aroused even more by her answer.

“So fucking hot love, come for me again baby, I want to hear you,” he rasped as his knuckle brushed her clit and she was so aroused from the added stimulation that in no time at all she was there crying out his name as she climaxed again, her hips rocking against him. John pulled Christina underneath the spray of water and he just held her close as they slowly kissed. He deepened the kiss, tugging, nipping her bottom lip. They kissed for several moments before finishing up in the shower. John turned the water off and they stepped out as they took turns drying each other off with the huge fluffy towels. 


	10. Chapter 10

Afterwards Christina dried her long hair and got dressed wearing one of John’s button down shirts, she loved how the shirt smelled of him surrounding her in his scent. She headed downstairs to the kitchen where she was met with the smell of frying bacon. She heard David Bowie’s “Changes” on the stereo in the living room and she could hear John softly singing along in the kitchen and she smiled. She walked up behind him to find that he was dressed in only a pair of well-worn jeans and that was all he wore. She appreciated how those jeans curved over that sexy ass of his. She padded up behind him hugging her arms around him her hands immediately going for his nipples as she pressed a kiss against his back taking in his smell. 

John stopped what he was doing as he turned around to pull Christina into his arms. He gently cradled her face in his hands, “Bonjour je t’aime ma Cherie,” he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers, softly kissing her.

“What was that?” Christina wondered, whatever it was he just said, it sounded positively sexy…..

“It’s French for good morning, I love you my darling,” John said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Do you really?” Christina asked, her heart fluttering.

“Do I what love?” John smiled gently.

“Love me…..do you?” Christina queried.

“Yes I do Christina,” John answered as he held her close. “I think it all started the day I met you, I couldn’t get you out of my mind……I couldn’t explain it even to myself, I just knew I couldn’t wait to see you again and that I wanted to be with you.”

“I love you too John,” Christina smiled. “Whenever I knew you were back in London, I hoped I’d see you……I wanted to see you even if it was just for a moment…..I felt something for you that first time but I never thought you’d be attracted to me like that,” she replied honestly.

“I love you Chrissy, you are everything I ever wanted, smart, beautiful inside and out, and so damn sexy I practically get a hard on just by looking at you,” he purred, raising an eyebrow at her.

“John!” Christina blushed, smacking him playfully on the chest.

“Well it’s true love,” John defended. “Want me to prove it?” he asked rather wickedly.

“I believe you,” Christina giggled as she felt him twitch against her.

“Good, now then let’s eat,” John said. “Although you taste much better,” he whispered in her ear before he took her hand and led her to the table. John pulled out her chair for her and once she was seated, he proceeded to grab a couple of plates as he dished out the food and brought it to the table along with cups of tea. John had fixed them a proper English breakfast and Christina was gobsmacked by the size of it all…..their plates were filled with bacon, eggs, sausage, tomatoes and toast. 

“Thank you my love, this looks lovely,” Christina remarked as she grabbed a fork and dug in. “But you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“It wasn’t any trouble at all love, besides I can cook. So eat up, you’re going to need it for later,” John promised and Christina felt her face flame as she didn’t doubt it for a second. 

“Any plans for today?” Christina asked.

“No, the whole day is ours to do as we please,” John said as they cleared away the breakfast dishes. “We can do whatever we feel like doing.” Christina leaned over the dishwasher to place the dirty dishes inside and as she did so, the edge of her borrowed shirt rose up exposing the curve of her rounded butt cheeks; she had just closed the dishwasher door when she felt John behind her. He grabbed her hips pulling her back tight against him and she bit her lip stifling a moan as she felt his hardness against her rear. “I just thought of something I want to do……you,” he groaned as he nipped and licked at her neck. 

John sat down pulling Christina into his lap; he hungrily nuzzled her neck as he molded her breast, rubbing her nipple through the material. He reached inside her shirt to fondle her bare breasts, tweaking her nipples feeling them as they tightened beneath his fingers. “I want you again Chrissy,” he breathed into her ear.

“So I noticed,” Christina purred as she felt his hardness stir to full attention against her. He hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt all the way exposing her breasts, he lowered his head latching on as he hungrily took one nipple deep into his mouth as his hand cupped the other one. He reached down between her legs to caress her sex and found her already wet and very aroused. 

“I want you upstairs in my bed, now love before I take you right here on this table,” he growled. 

Christina raised her eyebrow at him. “Who says you can’t?” she purred daring John to do just that. She squirmed in his lap trying to relieve the ache between her thighs. 

John raked his eyes over her hungrily as he smoldered at her. “We’ll definitely save that for later love, in my bed now,” he ordered as he swatted her lightly on the behind. “Better start running love,” he suggested. “The sooner I catch you, the sooner I can be inside of you,” he purred giving her a devilish smirk. John chased Christina up the stairs and once inside his bedroom he wasted no time removing her shirt and his pants before tackling her to the bed as he unleashed herself on her. He swatted her on that tempting rear of hers and he didn’t miss the way her eyes darkened with arousal. _So Christina likes that does she_ he thought with a salacious smirk. He couldn’t wait to find out what else she liked

“Let me have you this way love, on your hands and knees for me darling,” John purred as he grabbed Christina by the waist as he then turned her over onto her belly, he then lifted her hips getting her into the position he wanted. Christina waited in anticipation then cried out gasping at the fullness of him that deep inside her as he slid himself in fully from behind. He began to thrust deep inside her his hips slamming against hers. “I can’t get enough of you love,” he rasped as he nuzzled and kissed her shoulder. Christina moaned and panted beneath him pushing her hips back as he rode her. John grabbed her hips holding her in place as he ran his hands over her behind fondling and squeezing the rounded globes. “Chrissy you have the sexiest ass I have ever seen,” he growled as he continued to run his hand over its roundness. “It’s fucking perfect.”

Christina gasped then moaned as he gave her a slap on the rear, “Yes John, do that again,” she hissed. 

“So you like it when I do this yeah?” he purred giving it a squeeze as he gave her another swat. 

“Yes Johnny, slap my ass like you slap that bass of yours,” she panted shaking her ass at him then moaned loudly as he did it yet again, sending currents of pleasure directly to her sex, her inner muscles clenching she was so wet and swollen, she pushed her hips back against him hard demanding more. John slipped his hand between her legs, she was so aroused, and his hand was drenched with it. 

“You are so wet darling, so naughty, I damn well love it,” he purred as he thrust his fingers in and out of her as she whined and moaned beneath him. 

He held her in place as he thrust, withdrew almost all the way, then thrust inside her again as he held her hips tightly against his. His hips pounded into hers as he thrust hard and fast inside her, he wound his hand in her hair, pulling as her back arched and she cried out in pleasure. “Come here love,” he growled again as he wrapped his arms around her pulling them both up to their knees so that she was almost sitting in his lap with her back to his chest. She was even tighter this way and he groaned. He kissed the curve of her neck trailing his lips to her ear. “So damn good love,” he panted harshly against her ear. “I love to hear how well I shag you,” John grunted as she moaned in his ear.

His own sounds of pleasure were muffled as he buried his face into her neck, taking in her heated scent that made him crazy for her. His one hand slipped inside her sex thumbing and flicking her clit while the other cupped a breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between his fingertips. 

“John….” Christina moaned his name as her head fell back on his shoulder; her hand helplessly clutched at his thigh, he felt her tightening and knew she was close. Her cries urged him to thrust harder, faster; he softly trailed his lips down the side of her neck, sending shivers through her. 

“Let me feel you come for me,” he growled as he nuzzled her ear before taking her mouth, kissing her deeply. He rocked his hips hard against her, once then again as he felt his own body tighten and Christina broke her lips free as she moaned his name in his ear as she came undone in his arms. He soon followed her as he gave a final thrust as he threw his head back howling her name as he found his own release. He came hard as he pulsed inside her. He dropped his head down against her neck breathing in her scent as he tried to catch his breath. Christina reached behind her, turning her head towards his, her mouth met his in a gentle kiss as she kissed him tenderly before collapsing in his arms. They fell down together on the bed, John moved on his back bringing Christina with him. “Bloody hell love, but that was something else. Don’t know if we can top that yeah?” he managed to get out when he could speak again. “But I’d be more than willing to try in a bit,” he added with a sexy grin. Christina could only nod in agreement smiling as she snuggled up with him. John played with her hair while she rested her hand right above his heart and they dozed off after their afternoon romp in bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Indeed they did spend the rest of the weekend together at John’s place. Sunday night John and Christina had dinner with the LeBon’s at their townhouse. “I’m beginning to think you might be right dear,” Simon admitted as they witnessed John being openly loving with Christina. 

“It certainly took him long enough to realize his feelings for her,” Yasmin whispered to her husband. “I can almost hear the wedding bells,” she smiled happily. 

John watched as “Aunt” Christina played with Amber and Saffron and he couldn’t help but think what a wonderful mum she would make. He wanted a family of his own and he wanted Christina to be the mother of his children. And by the end of that wonderful weekend, John knew that Christina really was the one, that he really, truly loved her. He had to have her near, instead of her spending nights at his place and vice versa John suggested that Christina just move in with him. Christina’s answer was to smother him with kisses and in a matter of days she had moved in with John allowing them to spend their days and nights together and John couldn’t be happier having Christina with him.

_London, England, December 1993_

If John ever had any doubts about Christina, they disappeared the day he took her home to Birmingham to meet his parents, they took to her right away and she to them, in fact Jean and Christina spent most of the evening talking amongst themselves. Later when they were getting ready to go home, Jean took her son aside. “Marry her Nigel, don’t you dare let that girl get away,” she said beaming at John as she kissed his cheek and John felt his heart soar. For the first time in his life John was truly in love, Christina had showed him that…..what true love really was and he knew without a single doubt that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with……he wanted to marry her and he didn’t want to waste any more time, he planned to ask her as soon as possible. John needed to know that Christina was his, because he was already undoubtedly hers. 

The next day while Christina was at the office, John rang up Yasmin and asked her to meet him in town. “What’s up Johnny?” Yasmin asked not missing the big smile he was sporting.

“You and I are going ring shopping,” John announced smiling widely.

Yasmin squealed excitedly. “A ring? Oh Johnny! Does this mean what I think it does? Are you going to ask Chrissy to marry you?”

"Yes I am,” John answered with an even bigger grin. “I plan on asking Christina to marry me tonight. I just hope she says yes,” he said almost shyly like he was uncertain of what her answer would be.

“Johnny, I can tell you right now that she will definitely say yes. Christina loves you, very much,” Yasmin reassured him.

  
"I can never thank you enough Yazzy, if it wasn’t for you Christina and I probably wouldn’t be together right now.” Yasmin just gave John a questioning glance before he went on. “I heard what you and Christina said that day in her office…..I went to see her but I heard you and I was about to leave when I heard my name…..I guess my curiosity got the better of me and I stuck around long enough to hear Chrissy admit she liked me too,” he confided, slightly blushing. “But I’m glad I did because it gave me the balls to get off my ass and pursue her. I love Christina, that woman is my entire world.”

“I’m happy for both of you, I always knew the two of you belonged together,” Yasmin beamed. “Now let’s go get that ring, you’re lucky I know Christina’s ring size and her taste in jewelry.”

“Of course love, why do you think I asked you?” John smiled as they headed off to the jewelers. Once inside John and Yasmin looked at several rings before John saw one that really caught his eye. The moment he saw it he knew it was the one he wanted for Christina. It was white gold with a 2 carat center marquise cut diamond with a mix of white and blue diamonds on the sides. “What do you think of this one Yazzy?” John asked. 

Yasmin gasped softly, that ring was beyond gorgeous. “Johnny, that ring is beautiful, it’s perfect for her.”

"I thought so too,” John agreed smiling as he took out his credit card to pay for it. “That ring was meant for Chrissy.” 

Later that day John surprised Christina by showing up at work and taking her out to lunch. Christina decided to take the rest of the day off after that and they made a day of it as they went shopping for a Christmas tree with the holidays being right around the corner. An hour later they had found the perfect tree and the lot attendant promised them that it would be delivered by late afternoon. While they were out walking around it started to snow on them. John held Christina close to his side as they continued about their day. After doing a bit of shopping they decided to head back home and soon after their Christmas tree was delivered. After getting it in just the right spot, John brought out the decorations and he and Christina spent the next hour putting on lights and decorations before John plugged the lights in. A fire roared in the fireplace as John stood back to admire his and Christina’s handiwork. “Not bad at all love,” he decided as he wrapped his arm around her.

“It’s beautiful,” Christina agreed. She could hardly believe that this was their first Christmas together. She still couldn’t believe that such a sweet sexy man was all hers. “Today was such a perfect day,” she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I always love this time of year and being with you makes it even better,” Christina smiled as she turned to kiss John. 

“Yes it was love,” John agreed as he kissed her back. “It doesn’t have to end just yet though. What say you and I go out to dinner tonight?” he asked. At that moment the wind outside choose to pick up and howl, no doubt the temperature outside was dropping even more. “Or maybe not,” John sighed, disappointment in his voice as there went his hopes for a romantic evening with Christina. 

“What’s wrong my love?” Christina asked, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. 

"I had a romantic evening all planned out for you tonight love, but it looks as if the weather had other ideas,” John said and she could almost hear him pouting. 

Christina looked up at him. “We can still have a romantic evening right here at home,” she said. “I’d much rather stay here at home tonight with you,” Christina told John as she reached up to nuzzle his chin and kiss him. “Besides I don’t really fancy getting back out there in that cold air.”

“I’ll keep you warm there love,” John purred wickedly as he then gave her a heated kiss that had Christina more than wound up for him as he cupped and fondled her shapely ass. He gripped her hips pulling her tight against him; she could feel his erection between them as he moved against her….. they were both out of breath when he finally pulled away. “We’ll order a takeaway instead and I’ll get your favorites, but wait right here first,” John said softly before he practically ran up the stairs. 


	12. Chapter 12

Christina couldn’t help but wonder what John had in mind, now that she thought about it he had been acting rather strangely all day as if he had something big planned. She was broken out of her thoughts as John came back down the stairs. “This way my lady,” John said smiling as he offered Christina his hand and led her up the stairs. She saw that slightly naughty glint in his dark brown eyes and just knew he was up to something. She felt the insistent throb between her legs that was begging to be satisfied…….maybe she and John could have some playtime before dinner…… Christina just smiled as she let John lead her into the bedroom. “Allow me,” he said softly as he started to undress her pressing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders until she was naked before him and she did the same for him helping John out of his clothes. “Right this way love,” John invited as he led her into the master bathroom. Christina gasped softly when she walked into the sight of lighted candles all over the bathroom, even on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub along with rose petals floating in the water that filled the tub……there were even petals scattered on the floor in a trail to the tub and the entire room was bathed in nothing but candlelight. She could smell that John had even used her favorite scented bath salts and she smiled, that bath smelled heavenly and she couldn’t wait to climb in, with John of course. 

Under the soft glow of the candles, John took Christina by the hand, allowing her to climb in first then he got into the warm water with her, settling himself as he sat behind her, drawing her between his open legs. The soft light from the candles flickered over them as John pulled Christina back against him with her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, she softly sighed as she leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“This feels so nice, thank you John,” Christina purred. That warm bath was just what she needed to chase the chill of the winter day away.

“I wanted to do something special for you love,” John said softly as he lovingly nuzzled her neck. “I love you darling.” 

“I love you John,” Christina said softly as she melted back against him. John was always doing sweet, romantic things for her and she loved him even more for it. John didn’t stop there as he licked the outer shell of her ear, before softly nipping the lobe. She felt him breathe in her ear as he trailed his lips down the side of her neck……..he kissed the water from her heated skin as his hands reached for her breasts, cupping and fondling them as he rubbed her wet nipples turning them into rosy tight peaks. “John,” Christina moaned as she arched into his touch. 

“That’s what I want to hear love…..you love how I touch you don’t you?” he purred against the curve of her neck.

“Yes,” Christina whined as he continued to tease her tight wet nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

His hand drifted lower down her belly then to her hip. “Open up for me love, I want to feel how wet you are for me,” John ordered softly……Christina did as he bid her to as she parted her legs slightly wider for him. He slipped a hand between her parted thighs as he began caressing her swollen sex, he slipped a finger inside her wet heat stroking that sensitive little nub and she moaned again even louder this time as little sparks of pleasure coursed through her. “So wet and hot……I love how you’re always ready for me love,” John purred as he nipped her shoulder. Christina could feel his erection pressing insistently against her backside…..she moved her hips as he continued to stroke her as she rode his fingers to completion……her bottom bumping against his hardness and he groaned into her ear. 

She was getting closer……she grabbed his thigh as his fingers worked her faster…… she took his hand placing it on her breast….he held it in his palm rolling and pinching her nipple…..she cried out as she rode out her orgasm her bottom pushing back against his erection. He was so hard it was almost painful and dangerously close to coming, he had to be inside her before he came. 

“I want you again Chrissy,” John whispered low against her ear. “I need to be inside of you darling, please,” he rasped. Christina could feel his erection hard and hot against her and her sex throbbed with the need to have him inside her. “I can’t wait any longer love.”

“You want to do this here? Now?” Christina squealed in surprise then moaned as John caressed her sex again.

“I’ll take you wherever, whenever I want love, as long as I can get inside of you,” he growled. “I can feel how ready you are for me, can you tell me you don’t want me to shag you right here, right now?” he purred stroking her again as she squirmed against him.

“John,” Christina whined. “I want you, please,” she begged, already feeling another orgasm rising to the surface. “Come inside me and take me.”

“Then turn your sexy ass around and climb on love,” he growled at her.

Christina didn’t waste any time as she turned herself around to face him, and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down into his lap with her legs cradling his hips. “I’m always yours for the taking, anytime, anyplace,” she purred as she took his hard length and began to stroke him before guiding him inside her. 

“Yes that’s it love, take me inside you,” he panted struggling for control. “I love you, you naughty minx. Absolutely irresistible you are,” he purred, pulling her down onto his erection, he groaned as he felt her wet heat completely surrounding him as she took him all the way. “Fuck you’re so tight around me love,” John growled into her neck as he licked and sucked the skin there. He grabbed her backside in his hands, squeezing those sexy rounded globes. Christina moaned as she began to move her hips against his, pressing down into him. John grabbed her hips as he helped her moving her up and down his hard length. Christina moaned as this position allowed him to hit that perfect spot again and again, her hands grabbed his shoulders as she rode him, rolling her hips against him. Her breasts were just at the right angle where John had easy access to them and he licked his lips as he leaned forward and pounced, his mouth closing over her breast as he took a nipple into his mouth. He greedily suckled at her, his lips and tongue mercilessly licking and sucking that nipple into a taut peak. He nibbled at her along with soft flickers of his tongue and she moaned as her back arched in pleasure. 

“Harder love, ride me as hard as you want,” John purred as he took her by the hips lifting her and guiding her to his rhythm. “You know how hard I like it,” he growled. Christina placed her hands on both sides of the tub and using it as leverage pulled herself up and down harder on him as she tightened her thighs around his hips. “Yes…..” he hissed in pleasure as he thrust himself up with her. Christina cried out as she rocked her hips harder against him. 

“John, yes…..” her voice was a shuddering moan as she moved harder, faster upon him. She was riding him so hard that water from the tub splashed up over them before sloshing over the side of the tub onto the floor. 

John reached between them and flicked that engorged sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb, the added stimulation sent her over and Christina cried out, her head falling back as she came, her nails biting into his shoulder. John thrust upward once then again following her as he cried out his own moans of pleasure. John caught Christina as she collapsed against him while she desperately tried to catch her breath; he buried his face in her long black hair nuzzling her. “I love you Christina,” John whispered as he tenderly kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I love you, John,” she told him with a soft sigh of contentment. They finished by washing each other after which John helped Christina as they took turns drying each other off. They went to get dressed and John watched for a moment as Christina slipped into the sheerest, skimpiest black lace bra and thong he had ever seen and when she pulled on a sexy garter less thigh high over one shapely leg, he knew he had to leave the room or he was going to toss her on the bed and bury himself deep inside her and have her again. 

He quickly put on the rest of his clothes, a black button down shirt and jacket, before he crossed the room over to Christina. “I’ll see you downstairs beautiful,” John said giving her a smoldering look that left her blushing just before he passionately kissed her. Before he left, he patted the inside of his jacket pocket making sure he had the ring before heading back downstairs to finish getting everything ready.

Christina smiled as she finished dressing, she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that John had something wonderful planned. She was excited and couldn’t wait to see what it was. She slid into her favorite strapless black dress, and put a pair of diamond studs into her ears. She left her long hair down and applied just a hint of makeup and added some of her favorite perfume to her neck and behind her ears. 


	13. Chapter 13

John met Christina downstairs; he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs when she came down. “You look beautiful love, as always,” John said as he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand allowing his lips to linger there for a moment. John took Christina by the hand and pulled her to him, giving her a sweet gentle kiss before pulling away slightly. “This way love,” he said as he took her by the hand again leading her to a table for two he had set up in the middle of the living room. Christina noticed there were even flowers and candles on the table. John had added more logs to the fire and it roared as it blazed in the fireplace, that along with the lighted candles and the lights from the tree was the only source of light setting the mood for the evening.

“John,” Christina said softly, taking it all in. She couldn’t believe John had done all of this for her, he never ceased to amaze her, that was for sure. 

“You like it then?” John asked hopefully.

“I absolutely love it John,” Christina told him as she pressed a kiss to his lips. John was so sweet to have done this for her; he was so romantic and loving. _I have to be the luckiest woman in the world_ she thought.

And with that he led Christina over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. He didn’t let go of her hand until she had sat down. Christina couldn’t help but smile, John was every bit the gentleman and he always treated her as a lady should be. True to his word, John had a takeaway delivered and he had gotten her favorite Italian food dishes. John sat down joining her as they both dug in; they had worked up an appetite after all. During the meal, John would often take her hand in his, his fingers lightly brushing over the back of her hand which gave her chills every time he touched her. She caught him several times just looking at her, almost as if he were seeing her for the first time and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking……then that thoughtful expression of his turned into a sexy smile and then Christina gave John a look of her own. When she looked at him like that, John wanted to drag Christina across the table into his lap and kiss her senseless. 

After dinner they cleared the table and John motioned for Christina to join him in the living room. “Do me a favor love, straighten that branch on the tree will you, please?” John asked.

“Which one?” Christina asked, the tree looked just fine to her……..

“That branch right in front of you,” John replied.

Christina reached for the branch then stopped as she noticed a black velvet box nestled right there among the branches……she felt John come up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. “John?” she asked, her voice a bit unsteady as she removed the box from the branches.

“Did you find it darling?” he asked, smiling as she turned to look at him. Christina was so shocked that for a moment she couldn’t even speak. John gave her a gentle smile as she simply nodded. “You found it I see, go ahead and open it love.”

Christina flipped the lid to reveal a stunning white gold and diamond ring, and she gasped softly……the center diamond had to be at least 2 carats and all those white and blue diamonds…..she hadn’t been expecting such a ring from John. “Oh John, it’s beautiful,” Christina finally managed at last. She looked down just in time to see that John had gotten down on one knee in front of her. 

John took Christina’s hands in his, holding them tightly in his own. “I love you Chrissy,” John began. “I know you might think that maybe we’re rushing things, that maybe we’re moving a bit too fast and maybe we are but I’m sure of one thing, and that is that I love you. And I want to marry you….. With every day that goes by that I’m with you just makes me realize how much I love you, how much I want to be with you. You’re the most beautiful, amazing woman I’ve ever known. From that first day I saw you 3 years ago even then I knew that I wanted to be with you. You are everything to me and I love you with everything that I am, will you marry me Chrissy?” John asked her. 

“Yes John, I will,” Christina replied, a tear slipping down her cheek. John stood up and slipped the ring on her left finger brushing a kiss across her knuckles as he drew her into his arms. “I love you so much John, you are everything to me. I want to spend all my days and nights with you. I’ve loved you since the first time I ever saw you. I can’t imagine my life without you my love,” she told him placing her hand on his square jaw. John gave her the most beautiful smile as he wiped her tears gently away with his thumb. 

“I’m so glad you said yes, you’ve made me a very happy man darling,” John whispered against her lips.

“Then I must be the luckiest, happiest woman in the world,” Christina smiled.

“I’m the lucky one love because I get to have you for the rest of my life,” John said softly as they kissed for several, slow moments……soft deep, lingering kisses. John made them a comfortable cozy place to relax by the fire as he arranged cushions and blankets a safe distance away but yet close enough for them to be warm. “Come here love,” John said as they moved over to the front of the fireplace where there were soft comfy cushions on the floor. John sat down and pulled Christina down with him into his lap, settling her sideways between his legs. 

Christina smiled as she turned to look at John, her now fiancé……. “Did you have a date in mind?” she asked.

“I’d love for us to be married on the 31st, I can’t think of a better way to start the New Year than with you as my wife,” John stated.

“That quickly?” Christina asked, “But John, that’s only a few days away. How would we ever manage to get it all planned that quickly?” she wondered.

“We can do it,” John said determinedly. “I don’t want to wait any longer than we have to love…….I love you and I can’t wait to make you my wife.”

“Alright then, that date suits me just fine. I can’t wait to call you my husband,” Christina smiled as she nuzzled his cheek.

John just looked at Christina; his deep brown eyes were thoughtful, intense as he studied her. “What is it John? What are you thinking my love?” she asked at last.

John smiled as he gently stroked her face with the back of his hand. “I reckon that I still can’t believe you said yes…..that you’re really mine. It feels like I waited my whole life to find you.”

Christina wrapped her arms around the back of John’s neck, she played with his hair as she moved closer, nuzzling his square chin. “I’m all yours my love…..she purred as she reached for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them the rest of the way allowing her to slip her hands inside and stroke his chest while she kissed the skin just above his heart.

“And I’m yours love, even when you didn’t know it,” he said, his voice husky with passion before he shoved his lips to hers. That gentle kiss quickly turned hot and steamy as the passion flared up between them, their tongues tangled for dominance before John broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her neck. “I want you Chrissy, let’s move this upstairs yeah?” he said.

Christina shook her head no. “I want you to make love to me right here,” she ordered him softly. 

“Oh yes love,” he growled as she reached inside his trousers and began to stroke him. “I can definitely do that love,” he growled as he lowered her to the cushions beneath them. They quickly undressed each other; he slid his body over hers as he kissed her slowly, deeply. When it became too much he settled himself between her legs and then he was inside her where he soon had her panting and moaning beneath him as he drove into her hard and fast again and again until she finally shuddered in release. 

“I want to ride you, let me on top Johnny,” Christina purred as she felt John still hard inside her.

“You can ride me all you want love,” John smirked wickedly as he quickly flipped them so that he was on his back with her on top of him. Christina wasted no time as she began to move, rocking her hips hard and fast against his, her sex was still slick and sensitive from before and she was quickly climbing towards another orgasm…..John increased her pleasure as he cupped and fondled her breasts. She moaned as he rubbed her nipples with his calloused thumbs pinching them, the stinging sensation only made her moan louder. He gripped her hips moving her up and down faster on his hardness and she was quickly reaching her peak as was he. She reached behind her gripping his thighs for leverage as her head fell back as she rode him even harder, her hips crashing into his as her long black hair swept across the tops of his thighs. Christina riding him like her life depended on it with the glow of the fire washing over her was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen……. “Bloody hell love, yes……fuck you feel so damn good,” he growled as his hands left her hips to caress her bottom before giving her a light swat on her rear. “So beautiful…….so sexy, I love the way you ride me love,” he purred his hand making contact with her bottom again and she moaned as her arousal became even greater. John grunted when Christina came down hard on him, just the way he liked it as she took him in even deeper. He moved with her as he thrust upward again his hold on her hips tightened as John felt her sex tighten around him as she cried out his name with him following behind her. At last her shuddering body went still as Christina collapsed into John’s arms. He caught her as she buried her face in John’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. John pressed his face into her neck taking in her scent as he lovingly nuzzled her. 

John drew Christina close in his arms as they settled down; Christina snuggled against him, loving how his bare skin felt against hers. She loved everything about that man of hers. They laid there for a few moments in each other’s arms resting by the fire and then John surprised Christina by getting to his feet and taking her with him. In a flash he had scooped her up in his arms and was heading for the stairs. 

“John! What are you doing?” Christina yelped as she hung on for dear life. 

“I’m taking you to bed love so I can spend the rest of the night making love to my fiancée,” John replied giving her a smoldering look. “Figured we could practice for the honeymoon…..”

“Mmmmm…..I love the sound of that,” Christina purred as she nibbled his ear. “I think we should practice as much as possible……” 

John just raised his eyebrow at her. “I knew you would love,” he smirked devilishly as he raced them up the stairs.


End file.
